


In The Night Air

by mrsmischief



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsmischief/pseuds/mrsmischief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tom Hiddleston meets a mysterious woman at a party. What he doesn't know is that the woman has a darker secret of her own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Night Air

So far the party had been deadly boring. Galas usually were, there wasn’t much for a predator like you; women in beautiful dresses and men in suits - tailored and well-fitting if you were lucky - but very rarely anything you were looking for. You were picky of your prey, you didn’t want any man. You had your standards. And tonight someone met them, met them well…

He caught your eye immediately as he stepped into the room. You had been sitting at the bar long enough and were already going to give up. But then you saw him. It was like a magnetic force pulling you to him; you couldn’t tear your eyes away. His golden curls were shining in all the shades even the sun couldn’t possibly compete with, and his eyes were the most beautiful colour you had ever seen. His posture was relaxed, but it didn’t make his appearance any less striking. He looked confident in that way that drew people to him, there was no arrogance, just some unexplainable charm. He was wearing a black suit with a white shirt and a black bow - and oh boy, how he wore that suit! You had seen some great-looking men in nice suits even tonight, but nothing you had ever seen before this moment could even begin to compare. You were mesmerized.

You stood up and took your drink with you, approaching him. Your walk was confident, you knew the effect the slight sway of your hips had on men, you were certain this delicious-looking one wouldn’t be an exception. As you reached him the man he had been having a conversation left to talk to someone else, and for a moment he stood there, looking around quietly. Then his eyes found yours. For a few revealing moments he couldn’t stop his jaw dropping so that his mouth hung open, while his eyes travelled up and down your body. You smiled, happy with the effect you had on him.

“Hello, handsome,” you said as you got close enough so you could speak in the quiet way you preferred; men paid so much more attention to you when your voice was soft and seducing, so that they really had to listen to you to hear what you said to them. You could make them do anything you wanted with just your voice; it was a talent you had mastered through the years.   
“H-hello,” he stuttered, absolutely dumbfounded. “What’s your name?” he asked after regaining his composure.   
“Charmaine,” you replied calmly, your eyes examining his reactions. His breathing was becoming more shallow, and as you continued your conversation you made sure to touch him every now and then, casually and almost by accident. This had an even more pleasing response: the first time your skin touched his he forgot what he was saying, the second time you heard his breath catch. His pupils were dilating, a sure sign that he enjoyed your company. You knew you had him. He was the perfect catch.

It didn’t take you long to convince him to leave the party. It was getting late, and it was a Tuesday, after all. He followed you like a well-trained puppy, his adorable face glowing with excitement. You stepped out into the chilly air of autumn London, and, ever the gentleman, he offered to see you home safely. You nodded, graciously accepting his offer.

You didn’t take a taxi, you told him you didn’t live very far away. He smiled and you thought he probably would have believed it if you told him that earth was, in fact, flat. Somewhere along the way his hand found yours, taking hold of it, and you didn’t mind; you liked the warmth and softness of his skin against yours. It was only when you were walking on a particularly dark and barren, rough-looking street that he became suspicious.   
“Do you really live somewhere here?” he asked, startled. “I don’t think this is the safest place for a young woman like you to live in…”  
“Oh, Tom, I can take care of myself…” you replied nonchalantly, but stopped and turned to look at him.  
“Besides, this is the best of places for… having a bit of fun,” you whispered in his ear, listening to his heartbeat get faster.   
“Here?” he asked hesitantly.   
“Yes…” you hissed, placing your lips on his neck as you pushed him against the brick wall behind him.   
“This is just perfect.”

His hands quickly worked their way around your body, caressing your curves. Finally they settled on to your behind, lifting you up. You wrapped your legs around him, grinding your hips against his hardening erection. He let out a moan that made you hungry - and not just for sex. You began to tear off his clothes, but changed your mind and instead just caressed him through his trousers until he was a panting mess and had to let you down again. You took the chance to open his trousers and let them fall down to his ankles, setting him free. You looked at his hard cock, happy with what you saw. Licking your lips, you lifted your gaze up to meet his, and raised your eyebrows.

He got the clue, and began to lift your dress up. You laughed at his surprised gasp when he noticed you weren’t wearing anything underneath your dress; you rarely did. He picked you up again and turned you both around so that your back was against the wall while he stood between your legs.   
“Are you sure..?” he asked, making sure you still wanted this. You felt warmth inside you - men never asked you anything like that, they usually just took what you had to offer.  
“Go for it,” you encouraged him, reaching to kiss him on the lips.

You knew your carnal desires would win when he entered you, and so they did. The feeling of him inside you, touching you in all the ways you loved was just too much. You felt the hunger burning in your throat, and you had to do something about it. You let your mouth wander all the way down to his collarbones, and then up his neck again, planting passionate kisses along the way. Then, without warning, you sunk your sharp teeth onto the soft skin on his neck. He gasped and tried to pull back, but you kept him where he was with your strong hands. He was panting hard, and you could hear his heart beat faster and faster as fear and lust battled inside his head. Finally, he gave in to the latter, and began to pound into you again, hoping he’d stay alive while you sucked his blood, moaning against his neck.

Once you had fed enough you licked the wound gently, murmuring encouraging and appreciative words to him. He nodded, but didn’t say a word. You suspected he was in too much of a shock, perhaps he was trying to deny all that just happened. You decided you could enjoy the moment, as well, and thrusted your hips forward to meet his, helping you both reach your climax after a few more thrusts.

When his orgasm had subsided he gently put you down again. As soon as his hands were off you he looked at you cautiously, his fingers touching the spot on his neck where you bit him. He pulled his fingers back and glanced at them, seeing the blood.   
“What are you?” he asked, visibly scared now.  
“Just someone who does what she needs to do to survive,” you said, pulling your dress back in place.  
“Nothing more. No hard feelings? After all, you’re alive and judging by the feeling between my legs I’d say you enjoyed yourself…”

With that, you turned and let your body melt into the shadows where he could no longer see you. You watched him get dressed again and shake his head, trying to figure it all out. After he was done he began to walk away from the alley, his legs shaking a bit. You wondered if you should pay him a visit sometime, just to show him how grateful you were…


End file.
